


The Dare

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in with Dax ends up with Kira being dared to seduce Odo. Carrying out the dare leads Kira to examine her feelings about her friend more closely but how will Odo react if he finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kiraofbajor and my husband for the help with beta reading.

Kira Nerys' head was swimming with laughter and Bajoran spring wine. Time off was rare for DS9's first officer and Kira wasn't good at relaxing, but she was enjoying this 'girls night in' as Dax had called it. Dax had insisted on washing and styling Kira's hair. Now she was painting Kira's toenails while they gossiped about past romances. Kira wasn't sure why Jadzia was bothering with the toenail painting, since no one but her would see them. It wasn't as if she wandered down the Promenade barefoot on a regular basis. Dax had given her a reproachful look and pointed out that Kira would know they'd been painted. According to Jadzia, that would make all the difference.

 

 

Once they had run out of lovers that they were willing to talk about they began discussing the men on the station. Whether they were eligible or not. They agreed that Sisko had a certain sexiness to him, but Jadzia still felt oddly paternal towards him courtesy of Curzon, which got his name crossed off the list. Jake was immediately ruled out as far too young, though they both knew he'd jump at the chance to go out with Nerys if she ever offered. O'Brien was a little too middle-aged and married besides, whereas Julian was too much of an overeager puppy. Kira looked aghast at the mere mention of both Quark and Garak, much to Dax's amusement.

 

 

"Which just leaves us with the one glaring omission," said Dax, picking up her wine glass.

 

 

"Who?" asked Kira. Jadzia looked like she was just barely resisting the urge to kick her superior officer. After a few moments her mouth curve into a wicked smile instead.

 

 

"Our shape-shifting Chief of Security." Kira choked on her drink.

 

 

"Odo?" she said incredulously. "I don't think he'd be happy about being... under consideration. You know how he feels about us humanoids and our mating rituals," she said. Her impression of the gruff Constable was pretty good and it made Dax laugh.

 

 

"You don't think that maybe he protests a little too much?" said Dax with a waggle of her eyebrows.

 

 

"Not at all," said Kira, defending her friend with confidence. Jadzia quirked an eyebrow in question. "No...? You think so...? Odo? Really?"

 

 

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never thought about it?"

 

 

"Thought about what?" asked Kira, a little too innocently.

 

 

"What it would be like... with a Changeling."

 

 

"Of course not," said Kira quickly, busying herself with getting another glass of wine. Dax smiled and Kira knew that the speed of her answer had told Jadzia everything she needed to know.

 

 

"Think about how exciting it would be to have a lover who could be anything you wanted. Then there's the prospect of Odo in his natural state. Pouring over you like warm honey, caressing every inch of your body..." Jadzia was almost purring as she trailed off.

 

 

Kira felt very warm all of a sudden, a tell-tale sign that her face had gone bright red. Dax laughed at her friend's evident discomfort.

 

 

"So you have thought about it then?"

 

 

"Of course I have," snapped Kira, though her voice lacked most of its usual vehemence. "It's not like I'm dead below the waist." She cleared her throat. "It doesn't matter anyway, Odo wouldn't do... that kind of thing with anyone."

 

 

"Oh?" said Dax with a smirk.

 

 

"Oh yeah then? Who?" Kira said, her voice full of challenge.

 

 

“You.”

 

 

Kira's eyebrows shot upwards. “What?”

 

 

"I think you could do just about anyone if you put your mind to it."

 

 

Kira did another spit take. Dax laughed uproariously as Kira coughed and spluttered.

 

 

"Why do you always wait until I'm drinking before you say something outrageous?" said Kira, partly annoyed and partly amused.

 

 

"More fun that way."

 

 

The Bajoran muttered curses under her breath as she wiped her hands on her trousers to remove the wine. Dax gave her a moment to compose herself before continuing.

 

 

"So... how about it?"

 

 

"How about what?"

 

 

"You and Odo of course," said Dax in a voice that suggested she thought Kira was being deliberately obtuse. Which of course she was.

 

 

"Don't be ridiculous! I couldn't..."

 

 

"I think you could," said Dax with a grin that would put fear in the hearts of most mortals. "In fact, I dare you!"

 

 

"What?" Kira's face went slack with disbelief.

 

 

"Kira Nerys, I'm daring you to seduce our chief security officer."

 

 

"No! I couldn't. It wouldn't be right..."

 

 

"Then you'll have to do the forfeit," said Dax in a sing song voice.

 

 

"What kind of forfeit?" asked Kira suspiciously.

 

 

"Oh I don't know... maybe... dancing on the tables at Quarks... naked!"

 

 

"No!" Kira's response was emphatic.

 

 

"Then you accept!" said Jadzia with a gleeful grin. Kira glared at her friend.

 

 

"I didn't say that."

 

 

"Kira Nerys, are you backing down from a challenge?"

 

 

"I didn't say that either!"

 

 

"Well then, what's your answer?"

 

 

"What if it doesn't work?"

 

 

"Doesn't matter, I'm just daring you to try."

 

 

"What if he's embarrassed?"

 

 

"He'll get over it."

 

 

"What if he hates me?"

 

 

"I don't think he could ever hate you. Besides, you can just tell him it's all my fault."

 

 

"This _is_ all your fault!" Dax burst out laughing and Kira found that she couldn't keep up her glare. "Fine. Pest."

 

 

"Bitch."

 

 

"Meddlesome Trill."

 

 

"Stubborn Bajoran."

 

 

The two women smiled at each other and went back to their drinks. The night wound down of its own accord after that, and before long Kira was bidding her companion goodnight. As she watched Dax weave her unsteady way back to her own quarters she realised exactly what she'd agreed to. _What in the name of the Prophets have I let myself in for?_ she thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The hangover wasn't the only thing bothering Kira the next morning as she made her way to Ops. It wasn't even the dare that Dax had so expertly goaded her into accepting. Nerys had stayed up long after her friend had left thinking about this challenge and what it meant. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning she had come to something of a revelation. She realised that she'd accepted that dare because it was something she had wanted to do for a long time. It was just that she'd never been willing to admit it to herself. This was what was bothering her; how could Dax have possibly known what she did and didn't want better than she did herself? _Damn Trill can't stay out of other people's business_ , she thought. Dax had known all right, and that was why she'd thrown down the gauntlet with her dare; Kira couldn't let a challenge go unanswered. It wasn't in her nature.

 

 

The turbolift deposited her in Ops and Kira was pleased to see that Dax looked as though she felt as rotten as she did. Bashir was sulking over by one of the stations. Kira assumed he'd been a little over enthusiastic with his morning greeting and had gotten shouted at by Dax. The Trill looked as irritable and hungover as Kira felt. Nerys managed a small smile at the mental image of Bashir getting taken to task by Dax. She greeted the rest of the command staff before making a beeline for the replicator to grab a raktajino, double kava, extra hot. As she took the first sip of her drink Odo stepped off the turbolift just in time for the morning’s senior staff meeting. She felt herself flush a little as she smiled to herself. _No time like the present_ , she thought as a plan began to form in her mind.

 

 

Instead of taking her usual spot next to the Constable, Kira positioned herself so she was just in his peripheral vision. As the meeting started Kira sipped on her raktajino, but she kept her eyes on the Constable. Most humanoids were acutely aware when someone was staring at them. Though his humanoid shape was an affectation, Odo was no exception. After a few moments Odo glanced in her direction and Kira looked away just slowly enough that he'd know she'd been staring. A small frown passed over his face and as he returned his attention back to the meeting, Kira returned to her study of his form.

 

 

Odo realised he was under scrutiny even quicker the second time, and Kira was even slower to remove her eyes from him. This time, he was perceptibly flustered as he returned his attention to the Captain. Each time Odo noticed her gaze a little bit quicker and each time he returned his attention to the meeting a little bit more distracted. The fifth time he caught her staring, Kira deliberately left her gaze linger a little longer. She gave him a sensual once over, making sure he noticed exactly what she was doing. Odo's eyes widened in shock and before he could recover, Sisko asked him a question. He fumbled in his answer and Kira smirked into her mug; stage one was complete.

 

 

After the meeting ended, Odo lingered in Ops a moment, giving Kira a strange look. Nerys thought he wanted to talk to her, but she was saved from that particular confrontation. Sisko wanted to talk to her in his office. Odo shook himself slightly and headed for the turbo lift, tension still visible in his body. Kira was relieved to find that her meeting with Sisko was to discuss routine station business. She'd been half expecting to get chewed out for unprofessional conduct in a senior staff meeting. And she knew that she deserved it, whether it happened or not.

 

 

The the day proceeded pretty much as normal after that, or as normal as anything on Deep Space 9 ever was. Kira didn't seek Odo out for the rest of her duty shift, but whenever she saw him she made sure he caught her appreciative gaze. It seemed to have more and more of an effect on him each time she did it. _Good_ , thought Kira, _seems he's not totally immune to the attentions of a woman_.

 

 

Kira spent her evening in Quark's with Dax, though both of them were avoiding alcohol. Working the day's shift with a hangover hadn't been fun, and neither of them wanted to repeat the experience any time soon. Kira noticed the Constable hanging around the bar. Odo's behaviour wasn't particularly unusual in and of itself. He often spent time in Quark's, keeping an eye on the proprietor. This time, though, his attention was anywhere but on the conniving Ferengi; his eyes were glued to Kira's face all evening. She made sure to return his steady gaze with a flirtatious look whenever there was a lull in the conversation. Jadzia noticed the attention Kira was giving the Changeling, and quietly voiced her approval. The challenge had been met.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at the senior staff meeting, Kira noticed something odd about the enigmatic Constable. If he had been humanoid she might have said he looked like he'd had a bad night's sleep. Kira had always assumed that Odo didn't suffer from the same issues the rest of the crew did, but it was starting to look like she'd been wrong. Still, she had to bite back on a self satisfied smile. Her attentions the previous day had gotten under his skin somehow, metaphorically speaking. Kira was astonished by how comfortable it felt to be there.

 

 

Once again Kira made sure she was just on the edge of Odo's peripheral vision. Today's tactic was quite different from yesterday's. She kept her attention resolutely on the meeting, or at least, that's what she appeared to be doing. What she was actually doing was keeping her attention anywhere but on Odo. Kira was careful to ensure that she didn't so much as glance in his direction. And all the while she was watching him out of the corners of her eyes. She didn't fail to notice that he kept sneaking looks at her. Nor did it escape her attention that each time he glanced at her he looked disappointed.

 

 

 _So, not only did he notice the attention I was giving him yesterday, but he misses it_. It took all Kira's not inconsiderable will not to smirk triumphantly. Seducing Odo was starting to look like a real possibility. The next move had to be planned with utmost care. Kira wanted to avoid giving mixed signals where she could, even though she'd already done that to some extent.

 

 

She went about her duties as normal. She ran scans, dealt with incoming ships, drew up duty rosters and shouted at arrogant diplomats. But all the while she was thinking about her next move in seducing the Constable. By lunchtime, she knew what she was going to do next. Deciding that food wasn't a priority she headed straight to the security office. As usual, Odo was sat at his desk poring over a PADD.

 

 

"Am I disturbing you, Constable?"

 

 

Odo set his PADD down. "Not at all. What can I do for you, Major?"

 

 

Instead of taking her usual seat, she walked around the desk and sat on it so that her leg was brushing against his. She leaned forward to take his hands in hers; Odo look surprised for a moment, but covered it quickly.

 

 

"I'm sorry if I seemed a little off with you in Ops this morning. I was a bit out of sorts; I don't think I slept too well."

 

 

Odo looked concerned and a little bit relieved.

 

 

"That's quite all right Major. It's been my experience that you humanoids behave a little oddly when you don't get enough sleep. Maybe you could see Dr Bashir for some sedatives."

 

 

"It's not gotten that bad yet." She started stroking his hand with her thumb and could have sworn she saw him swallow nervously.

 

 

"If I might make a suggestion? You might want to spend more time resting in your quarters and less time in Quark's with Commander Dax." Kira slapped him playfully and he smiled.

 

 

"I better go get some lunch so I can get back to work. Join me at the Replimat?"

 

 

"Perhaps another time, I've got some reports I should be working on." He gave her hand a little squeeze and pulled away.

 

 

"I guess I'll see you later then Odo." She leaned forward to give him a brief hug and left the security office. The Ops staff noted that the Major was less irritable than usual when she returned from lunch, but none of them said anything to her. They weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

 

The next morning, Kira was having breakfast and a raktajino at the Replimat when she saw Odo striding down the Promenade. She called him over and asked if he would like to join her for breakfast. He accepted, and for a few moments they chatted about their plans for the day. To anyone passing by they were simply two officers enjoying breakfast together. Under the table something else entirely was going on.

 

 

Kira slid her foot along the floor until it came into contact with the Constable's simulated boot. Odo nearly jumped out of his seat at the touch but managed to continue the conversation as though nothing untoward was happening. Kira smirked into her mug as she started to gently stroke the side of his foot with her own. He made a noise like he was clearing his throat but made no attempt to move his foot away. She was about to start moving higher up his leg when an unwelcome distraction presented itself in the form of Julian Bashir.

 

 

"Major, Constable. May I join you?" he asked cheerfully.

 

 

Kira replied with an emphatic "no" at the exact same time Odo said "yes."

 

Bashir looked puzzled. "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

 

 

"As a matter of fact..." Kira started to say before Odo cut her off by saying "not at all." Kira glared at him as she started tickling his ankle with her booted toe. Odo ignored her. Bashir frowned, his eyes darting between the Bajoran and the Changeling as he took his seat.

 

 

They settled into easy conversation, though Julian kept shooting suspicious looks at his companions. Kira managed to keep her attention on what they were discussing, even as she moved her foot higher up Odo's leg. He made an odd noise in his throat, which caused Julian to look at him strangely, though he didn't say anything. Kira was impressed with how passive Odo managed to keep his face. She knew he wasn't as unaffected as he seemed; the surface of his leg felt a little softer than it had before. She was getting to him, and since he hadn't tried to move away, it seemed he didn't mind.

 

 

Far too soon breakfast was over and they all had to get some work done. Kira reluctantly pulled her foot away from Odo's leg so she could stand up. Odo left first, beating a hasty retreat to his office. Bashir gave Kira a confused look, like he was wondering just what the hell was going on. He didn't say anything though, and she wasn't telling. It was her secret, for now.

 

The next morning Bashir seemed to actively seek Kira out. She noticed him looking round the Replimat and his face lit up when he saw her. He bounded over and slid into the chair opposite her.

 

"Good morning Major!" he said brightly.

 

"Someone got out of bed on the right side this morning," she said, her grumpy tone not quite genuine. She smiled at the doctor from behind her PADD to let him know she was joking. Mostly.

 

"Another day, another chance to be a hero!" said Bashir with exaggerated enthusiasm.

 

 

Kira rolled her eyes at him. After a few moments Julian leaned forward in his chair and steepled his fingers. "You know, I heard the most interesting rumour," he said, smirking consiprationally.

 

 

"There are always rumours floating around this station, Julian, and most of the time I'm just not interested." Kira made a valiant effort at keeping her expression neutral.

 

 

"Really? I would have thought that this particular rumour would interest you, Major." There was a slight lilt to his voice that told Kira he didn’t believe she was as uninterested as she wanted him to think.

 

 

"And why is that, Doctor?" she said, emphasising his title in a manner that warned him that the phrase "physician, heal thyself" was about to become excellent practical advice. He didn't seem to take the hint.

 

 

"Because this particular rumour concerns yourself and a certain chief of security," he said with a broad smile.

 

Kira glowered at him. " _You_ have been talking to Jadzia," she said, jabbing her fork at him in an accusatory manner. Julian simply grinned.

 

 

"Guilty as charged. I was wondering if you didn't need little help in achieving your objective."

 

 

Her face fell. "Oh no you don't. You stay out of this Julian."

 

 

Before the argument could get going, Kira noticed Odo striding down the Promenade on his usual morning rounds. She shot Julian a warning glare but he ignored her and called the Constable over to join them. Kira intensified her glare at Julian. He just grinned and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

 

 

"Remember, Major, faint heart never won fair Changeling."

 

 

The Bajoran continued to glower at the human as Odo took a seat at the table. The Changeling gave Kira a quizzical look and she shook herself, giving him a warm smile and scooting her chair a little closer to him. From that point breakfast unfolded much as it had the previous day with the three of them engaging in lively conversation on a range of topics.

 

 

Having been rumbled by Julian, Kira didn't dare escalate her advances. At any rate, she didn't really feel all that seductive with Doctor Puppy-dog shooting her what he obviously thought were covert grins every five minutes. When breakfast was over and they got up from the table, Kira touched Odo's arm in farewell. She headed towards the turbolift, determined to have words with Jadzia about keeping her big mouth shut.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kira stood at her station in Ops, thinking about the past few of weeks as she organised docking schedules. It had been three weeks since the start of the dare and, for Kira at least, they had been three extremely enjoyable weeks. She and Odo had continued to dance up and down the line between friendship and romance, with neither of them making a move to step over it. Kira had been extremely impressed with Odo's reaction to her advances. He'd made no attempt to escalate their physical interactions, even though it had been clear for some time that he knew what she was doing, but neither had he shied away from it. Kira had half expected a disgusted "you humanoids" comment at any moment over the last three weeks, but it hadn't happened.

 

Instead Kira had had a wonderful time really getting to know one of her oldest and most private friends. Their breakfasts had become a regular thing, with or without the presence of Doctor Bashir. Conversations begun at breakfast had started spilling over to lunch, with Kira grabbing some food at the Replimat before heading to the security office for another hour of talking. And while they had yet to have dinner together, there had been more than one instance of talking into the small hours in Quark's.

 

That had earned them several salacious comments from the proprietor, which had been headed off by Odo and Kira ganging up on him to threaten his life. With both Dax and Quark keeping their mouths shut about the Major and the Constable's new-found intimacy, they'd been able to proceed without the interference of the rumour mill.

 

One of the things Kira had realised over the last three weeks was that she had stopped thinking of what was happening in terms of carrying out a dare. As far as she was concerned she was moving towards a romantic relationship she very much wanted. It had just needed a bit of a kick from Dax to get going. Because it felt like this was so much more than fulfilling a dare, she was finding herself a little frustrated with the pace of developments. Kira wasn't very good at subtle, or keeping quiet about something she wanted. So today, she vowed, she was going to be a little more honest about her desired regarding the direction of her relationship with Odo.

 

Lunchtime found Kira in her usual chair in the security office, enjoying good conversation and good company with her food. Odo was in the middle of an anecdote about one of his more amusing detainees when Kira suddenly interrupted him.

 

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

 

A month ago Odo would almost certainly have replied with a stock answer about not eating. But he'd just spent three weeks watching Kira eat a number of meals while they talked; he definitely knew it wasn't just about the food. So, instead of of blurting out a stock answer, he sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers while he considered.

 

"I would be delighted to join you for dinner, Nerys," he said. "When were you thinking?"

 

"Tonight?"

 

Odo took a moment to check his schedule before replying.

 

"I'm running a drill with my deputies until 1900 hours, but I can join you after that."

 

"Great," said Nerys. "My quarters at 1930?"

 

Odo nodded his consent and Kira went back to her lunch. The Constable finished his anecdote and they moved on to a heated discussion about the latest political scandal on Bajor. Kira's lunch hour was soon over and she was heading back to Ops, hoping she wasn't too nervous to finish her shift. Dax noticed how jumpy she was and spent the rest of the day smirking at her console.

 

Kira's doorbell rang at 1930 on the dot. She called for Odo to enter and the door opened with its characteristic hiss to reveal the Constable in very uncharacteristic attire. Odo was "wearing" a beautiful Bajoran style suit and vest combo. The suit was in a shade of blue that complimented his eyes very nicely, and the vest was a light green that provided wonderful contrast. Kira could hardly take her eyes off him.

 

"Odo, you look wonderful," said Kira by way of greeting. Her eyes were wide and her breath short. Odo shrugged bashfully.

 

"So do you," he said, giving her outfit an appreciative once over. She was dressed in a long burgundy tunic over some matching trousers.

 

Kira grinned at him.

 

"You know, I'm having a hard time imagining you walking through the corridors in this suit. Didn't someone say something to you?"

 

Odo's eyes danced with amusement.

 

"No one said anything about my unusual appearance, because I didn't change into it until I was outside your door. I checked to make sure no one was watching."

 

"I guess being a shape shifter is useful sometimes huh?"

 

"Every day," said Odo. He cleared his throat. "I brought you something." He handed Kira a bottle of spring wine. "I don't drink myself, but I thought it would be rude to be invited to someone's quarters for a meal and arrive empty handed. I hope it's okay."

 

Kira took the bottle from him and spun it around to check the label. It was already chilled.

 

"Thank you very much Odo, this is lovely. Good year too, did Quark help you pick it out?"

 

Odo scoffed.

 

"If I had gone to Quark for advice on the wine he would have wanted to know what it was for and I'd never have heard the end of it. In any case, Quark is not the only way of getting hold of certain goods and/or services on this station."

 

"You'll have to tell me about you sources."

 

"Maybe I will."

 

Kira ushered Odo over to the table while she got herself a glass. Odo morphed his hand to give the appearance that he was sipping a matching glass of wine. They shared a quick toast to good food and good company and Kira went to retrieve her dinner from the replicator. While she ate they talked a little about work.

 

When Kira had finished and cleared away her meal they settled on the sofa for more conversation. She told him about her day and how Dax had been smug all afternoon because she suspected something was going on. This led Odo to ask if there _was_ something going on and Kira knew they had reached a turning point. It was now or never.

 

"I'd very much like there to be something going on."

 

Her statement hung in the air for a moment, the silence stretching until it was almost awkward. Odo's face was completely unreadable. Finally, just as the tension became unbearable, he smiled.

 

"I would too. I have done for a very long time."

 

He reached out to take her hand, running his thumb gently over the back of her fingers.

 

Kira sighed happily. "I guess this is it," she said. "This is a thing."

 

Odo smiled so hard that the corners of his eyes crinkled.

 

"I never thought this would happen," he said, his voice cracking slightly with emotion.

 

"Well it is happening," replied Kira with a grin. "So shut up and kiss me."

 

He did.

 

One moment Odo was on the other end of the sofa and the next he was crushing Kira's lips against his own facsimile of a mouth. Kira gasped. She had never been kissed like this before. There was such hunger in his kiss. Kira's breath caught in her throat. They parted for a moment, both trembling, and looked at each other for confirmation that this was what they both wanted, that this was really happening. And then they were kissing again.

 

This time Kira made the move, responding to the hunger of Odo's initial kiss. She pressed herself against him, trying to get as close as possible. There was an awkward moment as they rearranged themselves so Kira was straddling his lap, and then their mouths were pressed together again. She clutched at the back of his suit as he pressed closer to run his tongue over her bottom lip.

 

 _Prophets_ , thought Kira. _How did he get so good at this?_

 

It seemed utterly ridiculous that they hadn't been doing this for years. Kira gave a small laugh against his lips at the thought and Odo pulled back, a look of confusion on his face. She took this opportunity to take his face in her hands and pepper it with somewhat gentler kisses than they'd been having up until now. Odo seemed to understand that she hadn't been laughing at him and relaxed a bit. He wrapped his arms more completely around her, his fingers splaying out across her shoulders to touch as much of her as possible.

 

Kira pulled away again and disentangled herself from Odo's lap. She held out her hand to pull him off the sofa and towards the bedroom. He complied.

 

The journey to the bedroom wasn't as simple as it could have been. They wouldn't let go of each other and couldn't stop kissing. They kept tripping up over each other's feet and giggling. Kira had never heard the breathy chuckle that Odo was producing, but she knew she wanted to hear it more often. Her jaw ached from grinning so widely and she was thoroughly drunk on the sensation of him.

 

They managed to get to the bedroom and Kira flopped onto the bed, pulling Odo down on top of her. They shared a few leisurely kisses as they rearranged their limbs to get comfy. Odo rested his forehead against Kira's, smiling as she fought to get her breath back.

 

"You know I have no idea if I'm any good at this don't you?" he said, with a trace of nervousness.

 

"You've been doing okay so far. I'll let you know if there any areas that could use some improvement."

 

"Will I get a full report on that, Major?" he said, his voice almost a seductive growl.

 

Kira laughed. This was pure joy; Odo being so silly and playful. She wanted more of it. She wanted more of him. So she pulled him closer and kissed him again. When they eventually resurfaced, Kira sat up and took her tunic off. In her haste to remove the garment, it got stuck and Odo had to help her out of it. By the time it had been wrestled to the floor, they were both laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

 

The laughter stopped as Odo began to explore the expanse of pale skin that was usually hidden under her militia uniform. She gasped with pleasure as his fingers ran over her smooth skin, followed by his mouth giving little nips and kisses. He explored with everything; hands, mouth. He ran the tip of his nose over her stomach, making her arch her back. Occasionally he would pause in his worship of her body to reach up and kiss her again.

 

As pleasurable as his attention was, the leisurely pace Odo was making started to frustrate Kira. She wrestled the rest of her clothes off with a little help from her partner. As each new area of skin was exposed, Odo turned his attention to it, ensuring he had thoroughly explored every inch of skin before they continued. It made Kira's nipples ache with frustration.

 

At last they managed to get the last of Kira's clothes off and she was completely naked. Odo was still "wearing" his suit, so she gave a gentle tug on it to remind him. Odo's entire body shimmered gold for a second, and then he was as naked as her. Now it was Kira's turn to do some exploring.

 

They shifted positions so that Kira was now on top, kissing languidly as they moved. She pressed the palm of her hand to his flat stomach and ran her fingers gently across it. She pressed kisses to his exquisitely formed collarbones and swirled her tongue around his nipples. She was careful not to assume that anything she knew about men's bodies would apply here and explored accordingly, seeking out the most sensitive parts. Fortunately, every inch of Odo seemed to be acutely sensitive, and he shivered with pleasure as she ran her tongue across his simulated skin.

 

She trailed kisses down his belly, lower and lower until she was hovering over his perfectly formed Bajoran penis. She looked up at him with a teasing grin on her face.

 

"I might have done a little background reading," he said, sounding a little embarrassed. Kira pulled herself back up his body so they were face to face.

 

"You can perfectly reproduce a Bajoran body, right down to the last detail, yet the face still eludes you," she said, stroking his cheek.

 

"The face has so many little details I've never managed to get right. Like those ridges of yours," he said, running his fingertip across the bridge of Kira's nose to emphasise his point.

 

"Well, I like your face just the way it is," she said pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

He smiled, despite the serious turn things had suddenly taken.

 

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? With me?" he said.

 

"Absolutely certain," Kira said, making sure her voice belied the sincerity she felt.

 

Odo seemed satisfied with her answer and moved in for another kiss. From there it was a short but pleasurable ride to oblivion.

 

Afterwards they managed to rearrange their limbs so they were both comfortable. Kira was snuggled up to his side with her head resting on his shoulder. Odo was stroking small circles in the small of her back with one hand, the other wrapped around her much smaller one.

 

"How long have you got until you need to regenerate?" said Kira, breaking the companionable and contented silence they had fallen into.

 

"A few hours yet."

 

"You're welcome to stay here, in bed, with me, if you like. Or you can stay under the bed or in the sink if you want. Whatever you're comfortable with. I'd very much like you to still be here in the morning."

 

"I'll still be here," he said and then paused for several heartbeats. "Thank you, Nerys."

 

Kira didn't reply, she simply pressed her mouth to his. Then she snuggled back down on his chest and made herself comfortable. She barely heard Odo say goodnight before she was fast asleep.

 

She awoke the next morning to find a mug of raktajino and a plate of fresh fruit on the bedside table. She smiled into her mug as she took the first sip; Odo had made it exactly the way she liked it. She went looking for her errant bed companion and found him in the living room, reading something on a PADD.

 

"Good morning," said Kira, unable to stop herself from grinning.

 

"Good morning Nerys. I trust you slept well." Odo was also sporting a slightly ridiculous smile.

 

"I did. A bit of exercise before bed and I'm out like a light." They shared a knowing smile. "I have time for a shower before my shift. Would you care to join me?"

 

Odo's answer was a smile as he let his uniform melt away to naked skin.

 

In the end Kira was a few minutes late getting into ops. No one said anything, but Kira knew that her breathlessness and slightly flushed face gave her away, at least to Dax. The damned Trill smirked all morning.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"So, give me the details," said Dax plonking a tray down at Kira's table.

 

"Jadzia, would you like to join me?" said Kira sarcastically. It had been a long, frustrating morning dealing with arrogant freighter captains and irritating junior ministers. The good mood generated by her pleasant wake up call had long since evaporated. All she wanted to do was eat her lunch and drink her coffee in peace, but it looked like she would have no such luck.

 

"Don't be mean, Kira," said Dax, flopping into a chair. "I know something happened last night. You were late for your shift this morning and you're never late. Something happened and I want details."

 

Kira returned her attention to her meal, carefully chewing each bite, intentionally letting Dax stew in her own curiosity. Jadzia looked like she was going to squirm out of her chair with anticipation. Kira had to suppress the urge to grin.

 

"I invited him over for dinner last night," said Kira finally, taking pity on the poor overwrought Trill.

 

"And?" prompted Dax.

 

"And we had dinner. We talked. It was a very lovely evening." Kira kept her face intentionally blank.

 

"And?" said Dax, kicking Kira under the table in frustration. "Did he end up staying the night?"

 

Nerys couldn't keep up the pretence any longer, and her face bloomed into a radiant smile. "He ended up staying the night."

 

Dax let out a high pitched squeal and nearly jumped out of her chair in excitement. “I knew you had it in you; both of you." Dax grinned coquettishly. "So, you finally managed to loosen up our dear Constable."

 

"Could you say that a little louder Dax?" said Kira, annoyed. "I think there are a few people in Quark's who didn't quite catch that."

 

"Oh don't be a spoilsport Kira, I'm just happy for two of my friends."

 

"You're happy your little scheme worked, don't think I didn't see right through you from the start," said Kira, brandishing her fork in an accusing manner. Despite the violence implicit in the gesture, her tone wasn't unkind. Dax ignored her remarks anyway.

 

"Come on, I want details," said Dax.

 

"Oh no, I am not going to kiss and tell. I respect Odo too much for that."

 

"Come on Kira," said Dax petulantly. "I'm the one responsible for getting you two together. You owe me at least some details."

 

"You are a pest, Jadzia Dax," said Kira, but she relented. She painted a picture of the previous evening's happenings in the broadest brush strokes Jadzia would let her get away with. She finished up with a brief summary of the mornings activities that had led to her being late.

 

"And that brings us right up to date," said Kira, finishing her story. Dax was bouncing up and down in her chair like a two year old full of sugar.

 

"When are you seeing him again?"

 

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll fix something up next time I find myself in his office."

 

They ate their lunches in silence for a few minutes, but Dax couldn't keep quiet for long.

 

"So, I guess this means you win," she said with a mischievous grin.

 

"Win what?" said a gravelly voice from behind Kira.

 

"Hello Constable, Kira was just telling me that she's just won a little dare I set her a few weeks ago." She gave Kira a conspirational wink. "Well, I better be going. Enjoy your lunch you two love-birds."

 

Dax took her tray and swept majestically out of the Replimat. Kira rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Odo, who had sat down at the table. She smiled warmly.

 

"Hello Odo. How are you?"

 

He wasn't looking at Kira, but still staring at Dax's retreating form.

 

"What was Jadzia talking about?" he said, finally turning to look at her.

 

"Prophets only know," said Kira nonchalantly, trying to downplay the significance of Dax's comments. “It's nothing.”

 

"It didn't sound like nothing. She said something about a dare?" He had his interrogative Constable voice on, and Kira knew that didn't bode well. She didn't want to have this conversation right now.

 

"Yeah, she set me a silly challenge after our night in a few weeks ago. It doesn't matter."

 

Odo cocked his head to one side, and Kira could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

 

"She wasn't talking about last night, was she?" he asked, suspiciously.

 

Silence.

 

"Nerys?"

 

Kira felt her heart hammering in her chest. She didn't want to tell him the truth, at least not yet, but there was no way she could bring herself to lie to him. _Damn Dax and her dare_ , she thought.

 

"Nerys, was Dax referring to what happened between us last night?"

 

Tears pricked behind her eyes at the hurt tone in his voice. "Odo, I can explain..."

 

His face hardened.

 

"Last night… The last few weeks. All those lunches, all those conversations; you mean to tell me it was all to fulfil some ridiculous dare?" His voice was tight with barely contained rage.

 

"You really think that's the kind of person I am?" asked Kira.

 

"I didn't think you were capable of such deception," he said coldly. "But now I'm not so sure."

 

"Odo, I didn't do anything with you I didn't want to," said Kira, reacting defensively. "You think I'd sleep with someone just to win a bet?"

 

"So you're saying Commander Dax _didn't_ dare you to seduce me?" Odo's face was contorted with rage, and his voice was loud and angry.

 

"She did, but it stopped being about that weeks ago. If you'd let me explain..."

 

"No! I don't want to hear any excuses. You slept with me to win a _dare_."

 

By this point his voice was well and truly raised. Everyone around them had stopped talking and eating to turn and stare. Kira felt herself shrinking under the attention; Odo didn't seem to care.

 

"I should have known it was too good to be true," said Odo bitterly, getting up from the table.

 

"Odo..." She started, standing up.

 

"No. I don't want to hear it. Goodbye, Major."

 

He stalked off down the Promenade, leaving Kira stood in the middle of the Replimat with tears rolling down her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later Kira was propping up the bar in Quark's, throwing back a Maraltian Seeve ale. She gestured to the proprietor with her empty glass.

 

"Are you trying to get arrested for being drunk and disorderly, Major?" said Quark, topping up her glass. She gave a nasty little laugh.

 

"Maybe. If I end up in a holding cell Odo will have to talk to me, won't he?"

 

"I don't know about that. He can be a stubborn puddle of goo when he wants to be." Kira tipped her glass in a salute, drained it in one gulp and gestured for a refill. "I'm pretty sure that seeve ale is a sipping drink," said Quark in admonishment, even as he refilled Kira's glass.

 

"Why don't you keep your opinions to yourself and just keep the drinks coming?" Kira's voice was sharp and Quark put his hands up in surrender. "In fact, why don't you leave the bottle here and put it on my tab?"

 

"You don't have a tab."

 

Kira glared.

 

"You do now," he said quickly. "Far be it from me to complain about extra profit, but are you sure you're okay? This sort of drinking really isn't like you."

 

"I'm not feeling very much like myself at the moment," she said, her voice full of bitterness. "As evidenced by the fact I'm talking to you."

 

"The situation must be dire, indeed," Quark agreed. Kira threw back another drink and reached for a refill. "So, the Constable still won't talk to you?"

 

Kira shook her head sadly.

 

"He's refusing to talk to me, or even see me, not that I blame him. I'm not talking to Dax, Julian is running back and forth between us like a lost little puppy and Sisko is refusing to intervene unless the smooth running of the station is affected. And to top it all off, pretty much everyone knows exactly what happened. Everything is an absolute fucking mess, to borrow a phrase from our human friends. I'd say that warrants a little hard drinking, wouldn't you?"

 

"It's your liver," said Quark with a shrug. He went off to go serve another customer leaving Kira to her bottle.

 

Prophets, she had been so stupid. Many times over the last three days she had wondered why she'd ever accepted that damned dare in the first place, though she knew the answer. She'd accepted Dax's dare because deep down she'd wanted to initiate a romantic relationship with Odo. She'd known she'd have to tell him about the dare eventually, she'd just been hoping she could do it somewhere down the line when it would have been an amusing anecdote. Not when everything was brand new and fragile.

 

Damn Dax and her sense of timing.

 

The worst part of it was how much she missed him. For nearly three weeks they'd spent almost all of their free time together, talking about everything and nothing at all. And his sudden absence was almost a physical sensation, like Kira had lost a limb. She wanted so desperately to talk to him, to explain and to apologise; to try to patch things up enough that they could get back to something like normal. But he wasn't talking to her.

 

She'd sent him several messages over the last few days and he'd ignored all of them. Every time she'd tried to visit him in his office he'd been mysteriously absent. There was no doubt he was intentionally avoiding her. And trying to find a Changeling who was hiding from you was a nearly impossible task, so Kira had given up. Maybe in a few days he'd calm down enough to let her catch him.

 

In the meantime Kira was left to drown her sorrows in Maraltian Seeve ale, a drink that Odo had introduced her to. Quark was right that drinking like this wasn't like her, but she needed to do something to numb the pain. Staring at Odo's back as he walked away from her after their argument, Kira had realised two things. One, that she'd fallen in love with him and two, that she had probably ruined any chance of ever telling him.

 

It hurt.

 

Which was why she was, drunk and maudlin and throwing away most of this month's pay on alcohol. She reached for the bottle to top up her glass again. She paused, with her arm mid air to listen to what was happening down the other end of the bar.

 

A pair of Klingon traders were arguing over the most appropriate way to split the bill, and the situation looked like it could escalate any moment. She might be off duty and half way through a bottle of seeve ale, but Kira was still an officer. If the situation escalated to violence, which it almost certainly was going to, she felt it was her duty to try to intervene.

 

One of the advantages of being friends with Jadzia Dax was that you got to learn quite a range of Klingon swearwords. The universal translator didn't catch one of the Klingons saying something unpleasant about the other's mother, but Kira did and she was off her stool in a flash. She was there to intercept the first punch that was thrown. It staggered her and she nearly lost her footing.

 

"That's enough!" she said savagely. "Do you want me to call security?"

 

The Klingon wrenched his arm free and threw another punch rather than answering. Kira managed to block it, but barely. A quick kick to his groin had him on his knees and a double handed blow to the back of the neck dropped him; he was out like a light for the foreseeable. His friend seemed to take this as an affront to the unconscious man's honour and waded into the fight with a bellow.

 

Kira vaguely heard Quark calling for security as she desperately tried to block the Klingon's ferocious attack. She didn't quite manage and caught his fist full in the face. She felt her nose break and the force of the impact knocked her off her feet. In her inebriated state she scrabbled to keep her balance. Instead of her feet gaining traction to stop the fall, she slipped in a wet patch of something. She fell backwards in an almost graceful arc and the base of her skull connected with the edge of a table with an audible crack.

 

Everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Kira was pulled back into consciousness by the hiss of a hypospray. Her eyelids felt heavy and didn't want to open. When she finally managed it she was staring up at the Infirmary ceiling and the concerned face of Julian Bashir. She tried to sit up but the sudden movement sent an arc of pain shooting through her head.

 

"Easy Major," said Julian taking Kira's arm to steady her. "You fractured your skull and you've got a broken nose and a rather nasty concussion. I was able to repair most of the damage, but I wasn't able to give you any analgesia due to the alcohol in your system. I've administered a counter agent but it's going to be a few hours before I can give you anything for the pain."

 

She smiled at him through gritted teeth as she waited for the nausea and dizziness to subside. Once the spots in her vision had dissipated she reached a hand up to assess the damage for herself. Her nose was swollen and tender still; it seemed like Julian had repaired what damage as necessary and left her with a painful reminder not to do it again. She didn't doubt she was sporting an impressive pair of black eyes. There was still a large amount of swelling where her head had made contact with the table and she could feel dried blood caked down the back of her neck and on her uniform. Prophets she wanted a shower.

 

As she was doing this, Julian pottered around running a battery of tests to check for lasting damage the old fashioned way. He checked Kira's eyesight, reflexes, grip strength and memory recall. Once he was satisfied that there would be no permanent damage, he informed her that she had a visitor.

 

"Constable Odo is waiting to speak with you, if you feel up to it." Hope surged like fire in Kira's chest and it must have shown on her face because Julian continued. "He wants to take your statement regarding what happened during the brawl."

 

"It wasn't really impressive enough to call a brawl," said Kira sullenly. Bashir gave her a reproachful look. "Let's get this over with; send him in."

 

Julian disappeared into the next room to be replaced a few moments later by Odo, who looked to be in a surly mood. He never had enjoyed dealing with fights involving Klingons. He was brusque and to the point, taking Kira's statement efficiently and leaving no opportunity for initiating a more personal conversation. He left as soon as he had all the details he needed, as though he couldn't bear to be in the same room as Kira longer than absolutely necessary.

 

Kira got the impression he had had words with Julian on his way out, because when the doctor came back in he had a distasteful look on his face.

 

"What's the matter with you?" asked Kira, still a little tetchy after her encounter with the Constable. She gently pressed her fingers to the bridge of her swollen nose, hoping the pain would diffuse her anger a little. Her ridges were barely defined there was so much swelling.

 

"Oh, it's Odo," said Julian, sounding exasperated. "He's being unreasonable."

 

"Only a little," said Kira. "He has every right to be mad at me. And if he doesn't want to talk to me that's his prerogative."

 

"It's not that," said Julian, gesticulating as he tried to form what he wanted to say. "Its just... He was the one who brought you in, you know," he said at last.

 

"What?"

 

"That's right. He came running across the Promenade with you cradled in his arms, shouting for help."

 

Kira smiled, despite the pain in her face. "He does like to be first on the scene whenever something goes down in Quark's."

 

Bashir didn't seem to notice that she'd spoken.

 

"There was blood everywhere and he didn't even seem to notice, he was so worried. He wouldn't leave your side until I assured him you'd be fine." Julian threw his hands up in frustration. "I just don't understand how he can go from that to not wanting to be in the same room as you within the space of an hour."

 

"He's good at compartmentalising," Kira said, but she was distracted.

 

This changed everything. Odo still cared about her, which meant there was still hope. There was still a chance they could repair their broken friendship.

 

"Julian, am I likely to pass out if I try to stand up?"

 

"You should be fine as long as you don't do anything strenuous, but I don't see what that's got to do with-"

 

"Good," said Kira, interrupting. "Then I'm discharging myself."

 

Bashir started to protest, but then he caught her meaning and clamped his mouth shut. He nodded his assent and wished her luck as she made her way out of the Infirmary.

 

It took Kira much longer than usual to walk across the Promenade. Every step made her head throb. A few people gave her odd looks, but no one said anything about her battered appearance. Eventually she made it to the security office and was pleased to find Odo at his desk. He didn't look up as she entered, merely muttering that he'd be with her in a minute. Kira used that time waiting for her head to clear and the dizziness to subside.

 

"Now, how can I help?" asked Odo looking up at last. "Major, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" he said, his voice like steel.

 

"You left so quickly earlier. You didn't give me the chance to talk to you."

 

"I have nothing to say to you," he said coldly.

 

"That's a shame, because there's still plenty I have to say to you, like I'm sorry." Odo opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, but quickly closed it again, electing to stay quiet. Kira took this as permission to continue. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the dare, I should have told you before we slept together. I'm sorry you had to find out about it the way you did and most of all I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm not sorry I accepted the dare though."

 

Odo's head snapped up from where he'd been studying his desk, and his face was full of anger.

 

"Please, hear me out," said Kira. After a moment Odo nodded his assent. "I'm not sorry I took Dax's challenge because it made me realise I'd had more than platonic feelings for you for a while. I'm not sorry because it gave me incentive to get to know you better. Trying to seduce you was pretty fun. Actually seducing you was even better. I didn't do anything with you that I wouldn't have been willing to do if there hadn't been a dare involved. My feelings for you are genuine; Dax's meddling was just the catalyst that brought them to the surface. I hope you believe me."

 

A few agonising moments passed in silence.

 

"I believe you," said Odo quietly.

 

"I'm glad," said Kira smiling broadly despite her swollen and bruised face. She took a fortifying breath and plunged on. "In the interests of full disclosure I'd like to say that I'm still interested in a romantic relationship with you. I understand if that's not something you want any more, but I need you to know it's still an option. I consider you one of my best friends, and I'd like to get back to that, with or without the romance. That is if you can manage to forgive me."

 

Odo remained still and quiet, his fingers steepled in front of him. He gave no indication he'd heard her, no sign of acknowledgement at all. Kira's heart pounded in her chest, making her head throb with every beat. She felt as though everything rested on a knife edge.

 

"You understand I can't give you my forgiveness right away?" said Odo at last. His voice was much softer now, which Kira considered progress. "You've given me a lot of things to think about, and I'd like to have words with Lieutenant Commander Dax. I need some time."

 

"Sure. Yeah, of course. As long as you need. Thanks for hearing me out, Odo."

 

She got up to leave, but paused before the doors opened. There was something Kira had left unsaid, and the lie by omission bothered her. She decided she needed to tell him and turned back before she could second guess herself.

 

"Odo?" she said.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I love you. I didn't realise it until too late, when you were angrily walking away from me. I just wanted you to know."

 

And then she walked out of the security office before she could say anything else.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After her confession to Odo, Kira returned to the Infirmary to get some pain relief. Her head was throbbing and she felt nauseous. Doctor Bashir tried to convince her to stay overnight for observation, and Kira reluctantly agreed. She ended up being the exact opposite of a model patient and drove the night shift round the bend. In the morning Bashir declared her fit for release, as much for his staff's sanity as anything else, but ordered her to take three days off duty. Kira spent the first two days in her quarters, reading, meditating and ignoring the outside world. On the third day she received an unexpected visitor.

 

Kira opened her door to a sheepish and contrite looking Dax, who came bearing gifts.

 

"Can I help you Commander?" said Kira, her tone formal. She hadn't spoken to Dax since the incident in the Replimat, and she wasn't quite ready to forgive the meddlesome Trill.

 

"Can I come in," asked Dax nervously. Kira stepped aside to let her in. "I thought I'd drop by and see how you were." Jadzia gestured to the packages in her arms. "And while I was at it I thought I'd bring you some combination 'get well soon' and 'sorry I was a prat' gifts."

 

Kira allowed her stern façade to drop a little. "Peace offerings?" Jadzia nodded, and Kira indicated she'd accept the offer of a truce.

 

Jadzia handed the packages over, saying "I know you hate flowers, which are my normal get well soon and apology gifts, so I sort of panicked and bought you one of everything."

 

She wasn't far wrong. Kira peered inside the bags and found some perfectly ripe alva fruit, a packet of Pyrellian ginger tea, an isolinear rod that contained some popular new piece of music on Bajor, and some rather nice looking freshly ground raktajino.

 

"I feel a little spoiled," said Kira, cracking a smile for the first time. "Thank you Jadzia, I really appreciate this. Shall we put on a pot of the raktajino?"

 

"Do you have a coffee machine?"

 

"No but I have a replicator."

 

"I'll give you the specs for the French press I use." Kira gave the Trill an odd look. "What? Sometimes it's nice to make it from scratch. Tastes better that way."

 

Nerys updated Jadzia on her health and well-being while they replicated a coffee pot and brewed the raktajino. It was only when they were settled on the sofa with mugs of potent Klingon coffee that Dax broached the other reason for her visit.

 

"I owe you an apology, Nerys, for nearly ruining your friendship with Odo. I should just have kept my mouth shut that day in the Replimat; there was no reason he had to know about the dare at that point. In fact I'm sorry for setting you the damned dare in the first place."

 

"It's okay, I didn't have to accept the dare. I did that of my own free will. And I could have reacted better after you slipped up."

 

"Still I feel awful. Is Odo talking to you again yet?"

 

Kira pulled a face. "Sort of. He allowed me to apologise and asked for a bit of time before he can forgive me. I plan to give him all the time he needs without pushing him."

 

"He's letting you off lightly then," said Jadzia with a grimace. "He called me to his office yesterday and just stared at me for an hour until I started apologising. I think I'd have apologised for the Occupation if he'd stared at me any longer." She shuddered.

 

Nerys smiled and sipped her coffee. "I told him I love him," she said quietly.

 

"What?" Jadzia's eyebrows made for her hairline.

 

"You heard me."

 

Jadzia let out a string of swearwords in various languages. The translator wisely decided to leave them alone. "I am so sorry Nerys, I didn't know it had gotten so serious. I never would have said anything to Odo if I had known."

 

"That's the thing, I didn't realise it until after our argument in the Replimat."

 

"What did he say?" asked Jadzia eagerly.

 

"I didn't give him chance to say anything. I dropped my bombshell and got the hell out of there. I haven't spoken to him since."

 

The conversation turned to other things, and eventually Jadzia had to go. On her way out she gave Kira a hug, squeezing her tight.

 

"I'm glad you're all right," she said, "and I hope everything works out between you and Odo."

 

"Me too."

 

***

 

 

Kira went back on duty the next day. The bruises hadn't quite faded yet, and she still got dizzy if she stood up too quickly, but she was determined to move on from the incident. At least Odo was speaking to her again, even if it was only about work. Kira was very careful not to try to discuss anything else with him, even though her chest ached every time she spoke to him. She said she'd give him time to think, and she was going to keep her word, no matter how much it hurt. She deserved no better.

 

She was making dinner about a week after she went back to work when her door signal rang unexpectedly. Her unanticipated visitor turned out to be Odo, much to her surprise and pleasure.

 

"Odo! I was just about to eat."

 

"I thought you might be. I thought we could talk as you ate. Like we used to."

 

Her smile could have lit up the whole station. She ushered him in and they sat down on opposite sides of the table, swapping pleasantries and discussing their days. The conversation tapered off as Kira ate. At length, Odo spoke again.

 

"I did end up having words with Dax," he said.

 

"The way she tells it, you didn't actually do much speaking."

 

Odo smiled. "No, I suppose I didn't. I did get her to apologise, and she explained a little about why she set us up in the first place, which I appreciated. She's promised she won't meddle in other people's business again."

 

"We'll see how long that lasts," said Kira, snorting with laughter. "But it was a nice gesture."

 

Odo hummed his agreement. "I'm glad I spoke to her though. Dax helped me see past my anger and put a few things in perspective. I know you wouldn't have slept with me just because you'd been dared too. That's just not the kind of person you are."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Once I stopped being angry I realised how easy it would be to forgive you. And I do. Forgive you. You made a mistake, but your intentions were good. You are only humanoid after all."

 

They shared a laugh and then Odo became serious again.

 

"I thought we could start over," he said tentatively, "Have our first date again, but without the argument the next day. That is, if you still want to."

 

Kira felt tears pricking behind her eyes even though she was grinning madly. "Of course I still want to. I just didn't dare hope it would still be a possibility."

 

"Did you mean what you said, as you left my office?" he said quietly.

 

"Yes," said Kira quietly, her eyes shining with emotion.

 

He took her hand. "I could stand to hear it again."

 

"I love you Odo, so very much." Tears ran freely down her face.

 

"And I love you, Kira Nerys, I have done for years. I never thought you'd feel the same way about me."

 

"How could I not?" Kira stood up and leaned over the table to give him a kiss on the cheek. He turned his face at the last moment and caught the kiss on his mouth. Suddenly there was too much distance between them. They rectified that quickly, pulling each other close and kissing with abandon. Noses bumped, teeth clashed and Kira could taste her own tears, but as far as she was concerned it was a perfect kiss.

 

Dinner lay forgotten on the table as they continued to embrace. Odo's fingers lingered on the hem of Kira's tunic, and she pulled it off. In response Odo morphed away his uniform shirt and pressed his "skin" to hers. Their feet took them towards the bedroom and they trailed Kira's clothes on the floor as they went.

 

In the end they didn't quite make it to the bed before passion overtook them. They made do with the sofa instead. Afterwards Kira insisted they relocate to the bedroom, and Odo insisted on carrying her. When they were snuggled under the covers and their laughter had finally died down, Odo turned to his lover.

 

"So, this is how couples make up after an argument," he said, his voice full of amusement.

 

Kira kissed his shoulder. "Making up is the best part."

 

"Probably best if we try not to argue too often."

 

"Mmm. We can "make up" any time you like though."

 

Odo chuckled. "I still have a lot to learn about humanoid relationships."

 

"So does everyone."

 

They were quiet for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence.

 

"So, when do we tell Dax that her meddling paid off after all?" asked Odo.

 

"I'll leave that up to you. I think we should leave her to stew for a few days first though."

 

"Agreed."

 

Kira yawned. "Where are you staying tonight?"

 

"Right here," said Odo. "I'm not going anywhere."

 

"Good," said Kira sleepily. "You know, I'm actually kind of glad Dax goaded me into that dare."

 

"Me too," said Odo. "Me too."

 


End file.
